swords and clones
by Superjo
Summary: Narutostory hope u enjoy it


Swords and Clones

This sorry is about Tenten and Naruto if the meet at a young age with Tenten sisters and blacksmith special family as Naruto enters there life and change their views on him also Naruto gets adoption by someone special

Do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Naruto sat in the orphanage getting beaten up by the older kids in their he sits there crying at they hit him and throwing him out on his ass. As he gets up out of the mud while the rain comes down like tiers off of his face he heeded to the hokage tower to see sarutobi-san to hide from the glares and the rooks that are thrown towards him. When he got to the hokage tower the hokage was at his desk smoking out of his pipe doing paper work as he herd the knock.

Sarutobi: yes

Naruto: hey ojiisan

Sarutobi: Naruto why are you here

Naruto: just checking up on you ojiisan

Sarutobi: okay but if u need to talk to me my door is always open

Naruto leaves regretting not telling him what happen to him so Naruto started running to the forest of death nonstop as he is tripping on the rocks on the way people staring at him like he was a monster he got up as fast and keep running like he was trying to get out of a bad dream. He got to the forest of death he look at it he was amazed no one was around he breathes out with a relief he goes in.

2hours later: Naruto looking around questioning where he was then he found a house in the middle of the forest he enters the house tired from the day he had so he lied in the bed that he found in the house it was so comfortable to him. The next morning Naruto woke up to a purple hair women that smelled like alcohol that was snoring Naruto tried to get out but the women was holding him he couldn't escape from her then Naruto heard a knock on the door when he heard a women called the name Anko. He keep try to get out of her hold but then the door open of the house when a women dressed in bandages a mesh shirt with black hair and red eyes just staring at the women and the kid the she yelled what the hell Anko. Then Anko woke up by the yelling.

Anko: what the hell kurenai I was sleeping

Kurenai: why are you sleeping with a kid?

Anko: what kid and she rub her eyes then kurenai pointed at Naruto how just smiled

Swords and clones

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

They booth stair at Naruto wondering why he was their.

Kurenai: said again why u are sleeping with a kid did u really get that drunk u took advantage of a little kid

Anko: hell no I didn't even know he was here then Anko asked the kid why he was there

Naruto just stared at them silently curled up waiting to get hit the two women look at each other wondering what was going on with the kid when Anko reach out to Naruto he flinched she put her hand on his shoulder he looked up like it was a miracle that they weren't hurting him so he uncurls and looks at them

Kurenai: so kid what's your name

Naruto: Naruto he looks at them scared

Anko: so kid why you in my house

Naruto: I was running when found this place I was tired it looked abandoned so I feel asleep here I'm sorry miss

Kurenai: ha-ha Anko the kid thinks ur place is looks like a dump

Anko: shut up kurenai that not the point I live in the middle of the forest of death how the hell did he get here without getting hurt look there no scratch on him

then she lift up his shirt then they see scares on his body Naruto pulls his shirt down n hides them they both look at the kid understanding why he was scared

Kurenai and Anko asked Naruto how he got the scares his answered shocked kurenai and pissed off Anko her pissed look scared Naruto he goes and hugs kurenai scared of anko look she snapes out of it

Anko: sorry Naruto but stuff like that pisses me off I didn't mean to scareu but what have ur family done about it

Naruto: I don't have a family

Both Anko and kurenai look at Naruto wondering what they should do about the kid that poped out of nowhere they just can't throw him back to the wolfs to get eaten by them then Anko got a smile on her face witch kurenai didn't like at the all Naruto was wondering what Anko was thinking about

Sword and clones

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Anko dragged Naruto to the hokage tower with Naruto shocked on what she was doing he nerved had someone do this before when he realize what was going on he was already in the hokage office while Anko and Sarutobi were talking he had no idea what they were talking about tell Anko said

Anko: why can't I adopt him?

Sarutobi: because he was kick out of the orphanage last night so you can't adopt him

Anko: still means he has no family so if I take him then he has a family

Sarutobi: do u want this Naruto while Naruto was looking in awe

Naruto: yes I do

Sarutobi: alright tomorrow I will bring up the papers and u can sing them

Anko smiles knowing that she has won then starts dragging Naruto again he looked like he was going to cry not tears of pain but of joy then he herd Anko talk about shopping

Naruto: people don't let me in there shops

Anko: don't worry I know places where people don't care about people but just biasness

Naruto smiles and Anko keeps dragging him in to the shop

Shop owner: hey Anko how the brat

Anko: my new kid she answer smiling

Shop owner: you're joking right

Anko: nope so let's find him some clothing

Naruto: can it be in orange

The shop owner and Anko in sink say no then Naruto frowns they smile in agreement that the cooler is terrible and shouldn't be worn they searching and putting and gathering cloths see what looks good on him but in the end Anko got her way but was lenient on Naruto orange with a symbol of orange on the back witch was a small victory to Naruto he got black t-shirt with orange symbol on the back he had black cargo jeans and shorts she also got him a black jacket he was so happy that he was being treated normal by people Naruto hugged Anko witch made her smile think what else they needed but it had to wait because the sun started setting

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

Anko and Naruto walk to their house after the long day they had with kurenai and sarutobi and the clothing shopping the did when they got to the house Anko told Naruto to take a shower while Naruto did that Anko made instant ramen because he cooking wasn't great naruto ran in his new clothing sitting down with his new mom eating the noodles as fast as he could Anko just laugh at this then Naruto crashed on the bed after he was done a while after Anko heard a knock and answer the door Asuma and kurenai were at the door

Anko: how dragged the dogs in then she smiled

Asuma: so were this kid I heard about you taking care of

Anko: did u really have to tell him?

Kurenai: yes but u know I can't keep anything from him. So do u want to get a drink

Anko: sure lets go

They left while Naruto was asleep he was alone in his dream then people got close then started to leave him in a red smoke that look like a fox smiling at him he couldn't move and there was no one to help him he tried to run after them but he couldn't catch up then him falling in a hole and found himself in a dark sours that look huge then all of a sudden red smoke covered him and he couldn't breathe. Naruto woke up screaming and sweating he got up looking for Anko and didn't see her so he curled up on the bed waiting. Anko was drinking hard at the bar when she herd kurenai so u got a kid what will u do when u get home seance he in your bed Anko just answer I did what I did last night cuddle with the kid she stick her tongue out. After that she went home at 12 when she got there she herd crying in the room she entered the room when Naruto saw her he ran up and hugged her she ask him what's wrong squirt he just keep balling into her. The next morning Anko and Naruto went to see the hokage Naruto barges in like normal yelling morning ojiisan

Sarutobi: oh morning Naruto

Anko hits Naruto head saying you don't just barge to the hokage office like that

Sarutobi: it fine Anko that's what Naruto does but besides that let's do that paper work

Naruto waited for Anko and Sarutobi to finish the work as the Sarutobi tells Anko Naruto origin by the end of the talk Anko was speech less of what the hokage was telling her she decide to train Naruto to be a ninja but he will need tools she couldn't get them from normal people so she have to see her old friends she been wait for an excuse to go see them recently while she walks out of the office Naruto was sitting there waiting for her with a smile before she left the hokage told her not to tell anyone about Naruto origin she agreed.


End file.
